


A life together

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fictober 2020, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Fictober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fictober20





	A life together

Tsukishima turned his phone over and over in his hands, pacing from their tree to the hill edge, while checking the time every three turns. Yamaguchi had said that he would get there by 13.00, it was 13.05 and he still hadn’t texted since Tsukishima sent him the invitation for a picnic lunch on the hillside, underneath their tree. If it were any normal date Tsukishima would not have been as worried but this was a special event, one that he had been planning for months. Due to both of them working, Tadashi in an electronics company and himself in a museum their hours never seemed to match up. Despite living together they very rarely could talk for more than half an hour in the mornings and evenings, as much as Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it, he missed the times where they just sat together on the couch watching some trashy show just so they could both make fun of the poor acting.

He had realised on one of those nights, when Tadashi was sipping on green tea in a terrible frog mug that he claimed reminded him of Tsukishima, with his green hair damp, dressed in Tsukishima’s old Karasuno sweater, muttering about the bad writing choices of the show they were watching, that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life like this. In a domestic bliss of quiet and warmth, steady and stable together- officially.

That brought him to today, a day where he had managed to persuade his boss to let him have a long lunch on Yamaguchi’s day off. It had been a rush but he had managed to do all he wanted. The path up to their spot was framed by Camellias, the tree had a picnic blanket under and more Camellias in a bundle on the basket. He reached into his pocket to make sure the last part of his plan was still there, when his fingers met a hard box he nodded to himself. He just hoped that Yamaguchi would turn up soon.

Tadashi knew something was off with Tsukishima in the morning, and his very demanding text cemented his concern. His first thought was that Tsuki would break up with him, they had been more distant lately due to work but that thought was shattered when he reached the start of the small path up to their favourite spot. The daisies that usually framed the path were hidden under seas of red blooms. Sprinkled all up the path were Camellias, the flower which Yamaguchi always prattled on about to Tsuki, he didn’t think that he would listen to the meaning of the flowers, that Yamaguchi liked to interpret as life-long love. As Yamaguchi walked up the path he picked up the occasional bloom until he had a small bouquet of red flowers. As he reached the hills peak the first thing he saw was the tree with a basket under, the second was Tsuki pacing back and forth. Tadashi stood still for a moment admiring the long and lean figure of his boyfriend. The wind picked up slightly, rustling the spring leaves of the tree, as he called out.

‘Sorry, Tsuki! I spent too much time admiring the flowers, sorry I’m late.’

Tsukishima turned to face him, an adorable flush on his cheeks. ‘It’s fine. You hungry?’

‘So blunt... you alright Tsuki?’

‘Yeah, yeah, just sit down will you.’

‘Yes, sir!’

Yamaguchi sat on the red and white blanket and turned to Tsukishima fully expecting him to sit beside him, when he didn’t Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. Tsukishima cleared his throat.

‘I planned to do this after lunch.’ His whole body seemed to curl in on itself. Yamaguchi had rarely seen Tsukishima so visibly nervous. It was rather adorable how worried he was. Yamaguchi tried to hold back the smile, of course he knew what was coming, he had guessed from the flowers up the path and the suspiciously box shaped indent in Tsuki’s trouser pocket. But he wanted to revel in his partners nerves, not knowing if he would ever see Tsuki this unwound again. Although he truly wanted to focus on the words Tsuki was saying, Tadashi couldn’t help but zone out as his thoughts ran wild with images of Tsuki in a white suit, their photos on the wall, perhaps a child running through corridors on tiny feet.

‘...Tadashi!’ Tsukishima snapped his fingers in front of Yamaguchi, an annoyed grimace on his face.

‘Sorry Tsuki, what were you saying?’

‘Oh my god, **I’m not doing that again**. What I am trying to say, in way too many words, is that I love you and I want to spend every evening with you, and that stupid frog mug.’ He removed the small box from his pocket. ‘What I want to ask is, will you marry me, Yamaguchi Tadashi.’

‘Yes, yes I will you beautiful bastard.’


End file.
